More Important
by Kimmytrainer
Summary: Hiruma makes a bet with Agon, and rescues Mamori when she is in danger. But could this cost him his position on the team? And why is Musashi jealous? Suzuna seems to know! Pairings: Early HiruMamo, Starting Ch. 4 MusashixHiruma. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Oh, Hiruma and Mamori are like partners-in-crime! YA-HA!
1. The Bet

Here's my newest story, and my first Eyeshield 21 story. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21! But I think I own this plot!

Please REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agon stood there, watching Hiruma and Mamori, who were standing next to each other, grinning. The Devil Bats had just won their game against the Shinryuji Nagas, and their whole team was cheering and jumping for joy.

Agon was pissed. How could his team loose? _He_ was there, after all. It must have been the other losers' fault, not _his_. No, of course not, because Kongo Agon _never_ lost.

He caught Hiruma's eyes, and the demon smirked at him.

No, he never lost.

Except to Hiruma.

Agon gritted his teeth and glared at the pointy-eared quarterback. He strutted over to him, getting his attention.

"Oi, Dread Head, what the hell do you want?" Hiruma said. Mamori turned towards the unwelcomed guest, and frowned, straightening her back and squaring her shoulders. She had to be prepared for anything, because with Agon, you never knew.

Agon smirked, menacingly. "I just wanted to make a bet with you."

"Oh yeah? What's the bet?"

"If you loose, you have to quit your team."

"Kekekeke," Hiruma cackled. "And what's in it for me?" he asked, still wearing his toothy grin.

"I'll leave you and your trashy team alone."

"Keh, you already lost, Dread Head. There's not much point in agreeing to that."

"And I'll leave your loser girlfriend alone, too," Agon added, glancing at Mamori. "Even when I win," he added.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Mamori said, blushing. "And you sure as hell better leave me alone."

"Kekekeke, Manajerk, when did you learn to swear?" Hiruma teased. Mamori glared at him.

"Mou Hiruma-kun! I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma laughed. Then he looked at Agon, remembering what he said. Still grinning, he replied, "You think you can beat _me_?"

Agon smirked evilly. "Why don't we just find out?"

"First, tell me the rules."

"You're not allowed to move at all, excluding your face, for a full minute."

"Keh, that's all?"

"Yes."

"And what about _you_?"

Agon gritted his teeth again, keeping his grin on his face. He was getting annoyed. He didn't want to be putting up with this trash. "I can move as much as I want, as long as my feet don't move from where they are."

Hiruma looked at him, deep in thought. "I assume you aren't allowed to move me yourself?"

Agon snorted. "Heh. No."

Hiruma narrowed his eyes. He knew the violent football player wouldn't do something like this if he wouldn't get anything out of it. So what was he planning?

"Running away from a challenge, loser?" Agon taunted.

"Keh, of course not."

"Hiruma-kun, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Mamori said.

"Whatever. I accept," Hiruma said.

Agon's smirk turned into a full-blown evil grin. "Hehe, you'll regret that. We start on three. One… two… three."

And Hiruma froze. He was observing Agon, trying to find out what his plan was. He couldn't do much if he wanted to win, but he could always taunt the violent man until Agon moved his feet and lost.

Then Agon started to move one of his arms, intent on catching its target, and Hiruma's eyes widened.

"Anezaki, move!" he exclaimed, completely out of character because of concern, and said girl looked at him, surprised, before feeling an arm snake around her waist.

"Eek!" she squealed as she was pulled towards the red-haired man. She opened her eyes, which she had previously squeezed tightly shut in fear, and dared a look at the face of her captor. He was smirking wickedly at the blond haired second-year who was unable to move, lest he never play on their team again.

Then she looked at Hiruma. She knew him well, and she had a feeling he would try to do something about this situation.

"Let her _go_," Hiruma seethed. Out of all the people around, he just had to grab _her_. Hiruma was inwardly cursing himself for being so stupid. Of course, she would be his target. He had worked with Agon for months, and it's to be expected that they know each other rather well, even if they hate each other.

"Ha!" Agon laughed. "Now, why would I do that?" He pulled Mamori closer, nearly squishing the poor girl, who winced in fear. She opened one eye to look again at Agon. Then she sensed a furious aura from next to her. She looked over at Hiruma and saw the hatred in his eyes as he glared at her capturer.

"Hiruma, don't move," she said.

"Nnn…" he growled. "I _know _that."

"Oh?" Agon commented. "_Do_ you?" He laughed. "Then what if I do _this_?" He gripped Mamori's chin, turning her face towards him as her eyes widened.

"Bastard," Hiruma muttered under his breath.

"Ohoho, really now?" Agon didn't stop grinning terrifyingly.

'_Only twelve more seconds,'_ Hiruma thought to himself, distressed. He knew he'd have to move if Agon actually tried something.

"Heh," Agon said. "You won't last these last ten seconds." He then faced back towards Mamori.

The captive girl tried to look at Hiruma through the corner of her eyes. "Hiruma-kun, _don't_. Our team needs you," she got out.

Then Agon started leaning towards her, and she froze, unable to do anything but watch in terror as his face inched closer.

'_Four seconds.'_

Two inches away.

'_Three.'_

One inch.

'_Two….'_

Half an inch…

And he had to do something.

With only one second left, he moved his arm and aimed a punch at the Dread Head's face. Lucky for both of them, Agon dodged in time.

Apparently, at some point, the camera had been pointed at the three, and their bet had been, for the most part, on live television. The only thing the camera had missed was the part where they bet. Sadly, the camera didn't fail to record Hiruma's missing punch.

"Hey, you!" a referee yelled. "I'll warn you this time, but you do that again and your team gets disqualified!"

"Che, doesn't matter, I'm quitting anyway," Hiruma said. All the people who were watching the screen, the White Knights, Nagas, and Wild Gunmen included, gasped. The Devil Bats, who were watching the real Hiruma as he said this, had a variety of reactions, from, "Impossible!" from Taki, a shriek from Sena, a "Mukyaa!" from Monta, a "Haaa?" from the Ha-Ha Brothers, and just a plain "WHAT?" from everyone else. Although, I guess that isn't very plain when seven people yell that (Kurita, Komosubi, Musashi, Doburoku, Suzuna, Ishimaru, and Yukimitsu), combined with the six other exclamations, at the top of their lungs in the middle of a silent football stadium.

"Hahaha! I won!" Agon exclaimed. Everyone looked at him, then, hoping for him to elaborate, but there was no such luck.

Hiruma looked to the side and clenched his fists, self-loathing in his eyes.

Mamori looked at him, worried. He was surely upset about having to quit, but that wasn't the worst of it. Knowing him so well, she was well aware of how he was feeling, even if she didn't understand the feelings themselves. He probably hated himself right then, for letting his team down and not fulfilling his promise with them.

She heard him mutter, "Damn it, there was only one second left…."

"Hiruma-kun…" she said, quietly.

The pointy-eared blonde headed toward the exit, dropping his helmet next to the bench, and headed out the wide opening in the stadium, into the locker rooms to change.

Mamori, knowing he'd be the only one in the locker rooms, followed him a minute later as everyone watched her leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please _**REVIEW!**_


	2. The Kiss

Second chapter! I know these are really short, but I figure there's enough action in each of these chapters to make up for it.

Anyway, I don't own Eyeshield 21, so on to the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Mamori reached the locker room, she opened the door and stepped inside. "Hiruma-kun," she said.

"Che, what do you want, Manajerk?" came Hiruma's reply. Mamori looked towards the voice and blushed, seeing a shirtless Hiruma sitting on a bench, leaning his elbows on his knees, and resting his chin on his hands.

"Hiruma-kun, I'm so sorry. It's my fault you can't be on our team anymore…" she said.

"Well, I'll try to find a way around it. The main problem is that my threats probably won't work as well, anymore, now that people know I have a weakness…. Speaking of which, you'd better watch your back."

Mamori tilted her head a bit, confused. "Why?"

Hiruma looked to the side. "Because it's you." When Mamori didn't understand, he added, "_You're_ my weakness."

Mamori's eyes widened. "_Me_?"

"Must I repeat myself?"

Mamori stood there in shock, trying to think of a reason for it. When she came up with none, she asked, "…_Why_?"

"Che, figure it out yourself, Manajerk." He then got up and reached for his clean shirt. "Can you leave? I need to finish changing."

She had forgotten where they were. "Oh! Uh, sure! Sorry!" Blushing, she turned around and left, closing the door behind her.

Hiruma sighed. "And I thought she knew me best…." Then he thought, _'I just hope she doesn't run to Musashi asking about it.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Mamori left the locker room, she headed back towards the field, only to nearly get run over by her confused and upset teammates.

"What happened?" Yukimitsu asked.

"Mamori-san, why were you in the _boys_ locker room?" Monta questioned.

"Never mind that, Monta," Sena said. "What happened out there?"

"Well…" Mamori started, but was interrupted.

"I know what happened!" Taki exclaimed, twirling on one leg again, the other straight up in the air.

"No, you don't!" the three Haha Brothers Jumonji, Kuroki, and Togano, yelled at him.

"Impossible!" Taki fell to the ground dramatically.

"H-happened?" Kumosubi said, reminding everyone of the real problem.

Kurita filled in, fighting back tears, "He said, 'What happened to Hiruma out on the field?'"

Mamori looked down.

"Anezaki-san, do you know why he said he quit?" Musashi asked.

Mamori looked up at him. "…Yes."

"Why?" Kurita asked, tears starting to break free.

"Because… he lost a bet to Agon."

"WHAT?" was the general reply.

"Impossible!" yelled Taki, falling dramatically again. Apparently, he never gets tired of that.

"Hiruma bet that jerk?" Musashi asked, angry.

"Yes. I told him it was a bad idea."

"That idiot. Why would he do something so stupid, and _now_ of all times?"

"I don't know. I don't really understand it myself…." Mamori replied.

Then, the door opened behind them, and out walked the demon in question.

"Speak of the devil," Togano whispered.

"Literally," Kuroki added.

"Hiruma!" Musashi called.

Hiruma turned towards them, his hands in his pockets.

"What?"

"Why did you bet him?"

Hiruma frowned and popped a gum bubble he'd blown. He closed his eyes and turned around. "Maybe I just don't want to be on the team anymore."

"Hiruma!" Musashi said.

Kurita started sobbing. "B-but… we all a-agreed to g-go… to the C-Christmas Bowl…."

"Yeah, Hiruma-sempai! You can't just quit on us!" Monta protested.

"And we just won!" Jumonji added.

"We're almost there!" Kuroki spoke.

"Don't quit, Hiruma-san. We need you," Sena pleaded, and the Deimon Devil Bats were silent.

Hiruma just stood there. The only sound that could be heard was of him popping another bubble. Then, as he was starting to take another step, Mamori spoke up.

"Why did you do that, Hiruma?"

He stopped, frozen in place. "You know damn well why."

"But… you still shouldn't have done that…."

"Says who?" Hiruma muttered.

"Says me!" Mamori exclaimed. "I can protect myself."

"Well, you weren't doing a very good job at it."

Mamori was annoyed. "Well, if you hadn't made that bet, then I wouldn't have been in that situation!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Hiruma yelled. Surprised, Mamori didn't reply. Hiruma added quietly, "Why do you think I lost? It's not like it was your fault I didn't listen."

All of the Devil Bats watched Hiruma. They had never seen him act like this before, and not even Musashi could say he had expected it.

Mamori looked down. "But… I don't agree with that."

Hiruma turned around and walked toward her until he was less than a foot away, making her look up at his face. "You don't agree that it was right to protect you?"

Mamori stood her ground. "No, I don't."

Hiruma leaned in close to her, and when he was only an inch between their faces, he whispered, "Then who's going to protect you from me?" Mamori's eyes widened, and then Hiruma closed the distance between them.

Everyone on the team was taken aback. They had _never_ expected that. Hiruma was not one to show his emotions at all, let alone to the entire team, so seeing him just stand there in front of them and _kiss_ the team manager was more shocking than shocking could get.

After a moment, Monta regained his senses and said, "Oi! Hiruma-sempai, get away from Mamori-san!"

Hiruma pulled back. "Keh. Don't blow your top, Butt-Monkey." Then he turned around and started walking toward the exit as if nothing had happened. "Oh, Manajerk," Hiruma mentioned, looking back. "It turns out, there _are_ some things more important than winning."

Then he walked off, leaving her and the rest of the team to stare after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please _**REVIEW!**_


	3. Jealousy

Okay, on to chapter three! Please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the Deimon Devil Bats had gotten over their shock enough to change, they began to head home. After a few minutes, only Musashi and Mamori were left.

"Anezaki?" Musashi said.

"Yes?"

"What was the bet?"

Mamori was a little bit surprised that he would ask her that, but complied to answer, seeing as they were the only two in the room.

"Agon first bet that if he won, Hiruma-kun would have to quit the team. Then he said if Hiruma-kun won, he'd leave our team alone, and Hiruma-kun said Agon already lost the game, so it didn't matter, so Agon said…."

"What?"

"He said he'll leave _me_ alone no matter who wins if Hiruma-kun would play."

"Ah. I think I get it." Before Mamori could ask what he meant, Musashi added, "What was the actual game?"

"It was pretty stupid. Hiruma-kun wasn't allowed to move at all, and Agon could move everything except his feet for a full minute. I didn't really understand that, until he grabbed me…."

"Well it seems that Agon understands Hiruma really well. Although, they _did _work together in middle school."

"They did?" Mamori asked.

"Yeah. To fill Hiruma's Devil's Handbook. And Agon only agreed so he could beat a bunch of people up."

"Wow… he's a real bastard, isn't he?"

Musashi raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you swore."

"Yeah, well, anyone who hurts my friends deserves it."

"Your friends or Hiruma?"

Mamori looked up at him and frowned a bit. "And Sena." She said finally. "Hiruma-kun and Sena."

"Sena, too, huh? I don't recall that being the case."

Mamori thought about this for a minute. "Well, I didn't call the guys who used to bully him that.… Then… I guess it is just Hiruma-kun." She frowned more. "I suppose it makes sense, though."

Musashi smiled. "Why's that?"

Mamori blushed. "Uh… No reason. Really! There isn't one!" she said, waving her hands in the air in front of her.

"That's awfully suspicious," Musashi said, his hands on his hips.

Mamori looked down. She put her thumb under her jaw and her pointer finger over her chin in a thinking position, and her face contorted, revealing her conflicting emotions.

"Something the matter?" Musashi asked.

"Hmm… Not really… although, Hiruma-kun said something strange earlier when we were in the locker room."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"Well… he told me he'd have more trouble blackmailing people because they know his weakness, and then told me to watch my back because apparently I _am_ his weakness. I don't really understand it…."

Musashi looked at her, surprised. "He actually told you that?"

"Yeah," Mamori replied. "He didn't look at me when he said it, though, and when I tried to ask what he meant, he told me to leave so he could finish changing. I guess I was so embarrassed I forgot to ask after that."

Musashi just looked at her, thinking. _'I can't believe he told her that… and I can't believe she doesn't know what it meant. I didn't know she was so dense.'_

"Um… Musashi-kun?"

"Huh?" Musashi said, returning to reality.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Mamori asked.

'_Should I tell her? Would Hiruma want me to?'_ After a moment's thought, he finally said, "I think you should figure that out for yourself."

Mamori frowned. "But—"

"I'll give you a hint, though. What he did out in the hall is related to what he told you." After telling her this, Musashi left her to her thoughts.

'_What Hiruma-kun did in the hall is related to it? The hall… he kissed me!' _Her eyes widened a bit, remembering. Then she considered their relationship.

'…_Why am _I_ Hiruma-kun's weakness? …What would make someone his weakness? He'd have to care about them, right? But, he always yells at me… although, he yells at everyone. Maybe he does… and_ I_ like _him_, so it would be nice if he does. Hmm….'_

"Wait a second," Mamori said out loud to herself. "Hiruma-kun… Hiruma-kun doesn't _like_ me, does he?"

Outside the locker room, Musashi was leaning on the wall, and heard her say this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, then pressed number 1 on his speed dial.

_Ring, ring, ring._ Someone answered. "Hello?"

"Hiruma?"

"Old man," Hiruma said.

"I can't believe you told her that."

"Well, I did. Did you find anything out about it?" Hiruma asked.

"Yeah. She wasn't understanding, so she asked me."

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No. I gave her a hint, but I didn't tell her. Anyway, she was thinking about it, so I left, and just now she accidentally said out loud, 'Hiruma-kun doesn't _like_ me, does he?'"

"Heh, good impression," Hiruma said.

"Hey, I'm helping you out. Don't push it."

Hiruma ignored that. "So, she realized?"

"I'm not sure," Musashi replied. "But, I guess if she thought of it, she has to consider it. I don't think she'll forget."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I have to go before she leaves and sees me on the phone with you."

"Bye," Hiruma said, and then hung up.

Musashi sighed. _'Love is crazy. The fact that I'm helping Hiruma get together with _Anezaki_ just proves it….'_

Then, as he headed down the hall, he muttered to himself, "I shouldn't be getting jealous…."


	4. It's So Obvious!

OMG SORRY GUYS! I HAD THE WRONG CHAPTER UPLOADED! WELL, HERE'S THE REAL CHAPTER FOUR!

Okay, chapter four is finally here! Please remember to REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the entire football team met after school for practice, as usual. They all began training before they were told, as usual. And they were all trying their hardest to get better for their game against Ojo, as usual.

However, it was unusually quiet. There were no gunshots. No one was forced to run from an angry dog. And there was an extreme lack of swearing.

Well, scratch that last one.

"Damn it, Hiruma!" Musashi yelled as he ran to kick a football. It hadn't sunk in that Hiruma had quit the team until he got to practice. Once there, the lack of the demon quarterback was obvious. As Musashi realized Hiruma was really gone, his immediate sense of depression turned to anger. He ran and kicked the football as hard as he could, sending it in a crazed arch across the field. It went well over 50 yards, but he hadn't focused on aim, so it landed in a tree next to the field, right above where a first year happened to be walking.

"Sorry!" Kurita yelled just as the terrified first year fainted. He then turned to Musashi. "Musashi, you have to aim better! That could have really hurt someone!" Musashi just looked away and proceeded to glare at the ground.

By now, the whole team had reached the two second years. Mamori arrived last from across the field. "Musashi-kun…. Are you okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

The man in question glanced up at her, and then sighed. "No, not really. Can you guys leave me alone for a bit?" he asked calmly, a sad glint in his eyes.

They all looked at him oddly, wondering why he was so upset. "Musashi-san," Sena spoke up, "if there's something wrong, you can tell us."

Musashi smiled sadly. "Thanks, but that's okay." He then proceeded to walk toward the clubhouse.

As the door to the clubhouse shut, the remaining Devil Bats gathered in a circle.

"So why is Musashi-san so upset?" Monta asked.

"Maybe he's upset that Hiruma's not here?" Kurita suggested.

Togano replied, "But I don't think he'd act like that."

"Yeah," Kuroki added. "That isn't like him."

"Fugo!" Komosubi agreed, nodding his head.

"But that still doesn't give us an answer," Yukimitsu said.

"I know why he's upset!" Taki exclaimed, spinning on one leg.

"You do not!" was the general reply.

"Impossible!"

"If Taki's done being dramatic, can we focus on the question, please?" Jumonji said, irritated.

Suzuna, who'd been listening to the entire conversation, had had enough. She spoke up, "You guys are thinking too hard! It's so obvious!"

"What's obvious?" Sena asked.

"Musashan's jealous!"

There was silence for about four seconds, and then everyone started laughing. "Yeah, right," Monta said. "What would he be jealous of?"

Suzuna glared at him.

Jumonji stopped laughing and thought about it. "So, are you saying he likes Mamori-san?" he asked.

Suzuna's eyebrow twitched. "No."

"Then what _are_ you saying?" Togano asked.

"I'm saying he's jealous of Mamo-nee because You-nii likes her!" Suzuna exclaimed, annoyed. "You guys are idiots!"

"Oi, we are not!" Kuroki yelled back.

"Hey, it's not the time for that!" Togano yelled back.

"Oh, really!"

"Okay, break it up, you two," Kurita said, pulling the two apart.

Back to the conversation, Yukimitsu asked Suzuna, "Can you elaborate?"

By now, Suzuna was really annoyed that they were so oblivious. "Musashan likes You-nii!" she yelled. They all shut up, hearing this, and gave her an "are you dumb" look.

"Of course he does. They're best friends," Sena said. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

Then Taki commented, spinning, "My sister means romantically!"

And now he was getting the "are you dumb" looks.

"She does not," Kuroki said. "That would be weird."

"Yeah, they're both guys," Monta added.

"And I don't think he swings that way," Jumonji added.

"He does," Suzuna said. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. And I can't believe my idiot brother was right about something," she said, sweat-dropping.

They all looked at her for a moment before their eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"Mukyaa!"

"What?"

"Impossible!"

Everyone glared at Taki. "You already said it was true!" Suzuna yelled.

"No, not that," Monta said. "The part about Taki being right."

"Oi!" Suzuna shouted. "You guys, listen to me! It's true! It's so obvious!"

"Then let's ask Mamori-nee-chan," Sena said, running to the bench where Mamori sat before Suzuna could stop him. "Ne, Mamori-nee-chan?"

"Yes, Sena?" Mamori inquired.

"Um… does… I mean, do you… do you think Musashi-san likes Hiruma-san?" he stuttered.

Mamori blinked. "Yeah, why?"

"Because Suzuna is saying he likes him… romantically."

Mamori's eyes widened, and she frowned. "Suzuna!" she called, standing up.

"Yes?" Suzuna replied after jogging over the green turf to the bench.

"It's not your business who Musashi-kun likes, and you shouldn't be telling other people either."

Suzuna looked down. "I'm sorry… but they were all so clueless!"

"That's no excuse. And did you get this information straight from Musashi-kun? Because if not, you can't be sure it's true."

Suzuna looked down, guiltily. "No, I didn't… but it's sooooo obvious, Mamo-nee!" Suzuna exclaimed, looking up again. "And none of them realized it!"

"That doesn't make it okay," Mamori scolded. "And I'm sure that, whether it's true or not, Musashi-kun didn't want that rumor spreading."

Suzuna looked toward the ground again. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Go apologize to Musashi-kun."

The younger girl had an idea. "Okay," she said quietly, hiding her grin. _'Now I can get the truth!'_ she thought.

Meanwhile, back where everyone else was standing, Togano whispered to Kuroki, "Man, she's in a bad mood today. I wonder what happened?"

"Oh, maybe she's jealous of Musashi-san now!" Kuroki responded.

"Or at least worried about this development," Yukimura added.

"Yeah," Jumonji said, "this is really weird. Maybe it's 'cause Hiruma-san isn't here?"

Then Taki, being the _oh so subtle_ person that he is, spun on one leg and yelled, "Three of our second years are in a love triangle!"

Everyone sweat-dropped as Mamori blushed. "We are not!"

"Way to go, Taki. We were _trying_ to be _quiet_," Monta said, annoyed.

The Devil Bats laughed at that, knowing that Monta was usually the noisiest of them all.


	5. Who Does He Like?

**_IMPORTANT: FROM NOW ON, I WILL ONLY UPDATE WHEN I GET ONE REVIEW. SO PLEASE REVIEW! OH, AND NO MORE THAN TWO UPDATES PER DAY!(BUT MORE THAN TWO REVIEWS IS FINE!) XD_**

**_NOTE:_****_ IF IT TAKES MORE THAN A WEEK AND I CAN GET TO A COMPUTER, I'LL UPDATE ONE CHAPTER. SINCE I HAVE THE WHOLE STORY DONE, THAT WOULD JUST BE UNFAIR._ ANYWAY...**

Yo, mina-san! I need a bit of help with something sort of unimportant. So, for this one, Suzuna has to call Kurita by name, but I couldn't figure out the nickname she gave him so I made it up. If I'm lucky, I'm right. But anyway, if anyone knows it, can you please tell me? Thanks!

Okay, on to chapter five! Please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the remaining Devil Bats practiced, Suzuna snuck off to go find Musashi. She walked quietly into the clubroom, looking around until she found him sprawled across the couch. He was wearing his school uniform, and his eyes were closed. His left arm rested over the top half of his face, and his right leg was casually bent. Suzuna hated to wake him, from sleep or deep thoughts, but she knew it was necessary.

"Musashan?" she spoke quietly.

The older teen opened one eye. "…What?" he asked, tiredly.

"I wanted to talk to you." He ignored her. "It's about You-nii."

This got his attention. He slowly sat up, now awake, and looked at her. "What is it?"

"Um… I'm sorry…."

Musashi raised an eyebrow.

Suzuna continued, "I kinda told everyone that you like You-nii…."

Musashi visibly paled. "How did you know?"

She smiled a bit. "I'm a detective, remember? And I find these things extremely interesting." She saw the look on his face and immediately added, "Don't worry, You-nii has no clue. He might be a genius, but he's not a love-expert."

Musashi looked to the side, leaning his elbow on the arm of the couch, and smiled lovingly. "I know. He's really bad at it. The only thing that helps is his brilliance at getting what he wants. And since he likes Anezaki, well…."

Suzuna frowned. "But I don't think he likes her." This got her a questioning look. "Not like that, anyway. I think he's lonely and just wants to be loved, and Mamo-nee was the first girl to give him the option."

"Ah. But that still means he likes her," Musashi commented, sitting up again.

"I think he doesn't know _who_ he likes," Suzuna answered. "I mean, it seems to me like he missed you quite a bit before you came back." She smirked as he blushed.

"Yeah, well, so did Kurita," was his reply.

"But that's Kuritan. He's always like that," she argued.

Musashi looked at her sadly. "I know. But I can't afford to think like that."

Suzuna frowned, contemplating. "Maybe you should tell him. You know, that you like him. You never know, right?"

Musashi's gaze fell. "I've actually mentioned it before." Suzuna's eyes widened. "It was a few years ago, in middle school. He thought I was joking and laughed it off." He sighed and leaned on one elbow. "I'm sure he's forgotten about it since then."

Suzuna looked at him sadly. "Could you tell me what happened?"

"Well…" Musashi started, "It was one day after practice. Kurita had gone home already, and I had finished changing, but I was waiting for Hiruma. You see, he always used to take care of his weapons before he got ready to go." Musashi chuckled softly. "Anyway, he finally came into the locker room, and I don't really know what came over me, but I suddenly really wanted to know how he felt about me." Musashi blushed a bit. "So I asked him, 'What would you do if I said I liked you as more than a friend?' And _he_ said, 'I'd think you were lying,' and then started laughing. He asked later if someone told me to say that, so he obviously didn't take me seriously."

"How did you respond to that?"

"I told him maybe."

Suzuna narrowed her eyes, confused. "Why?"

Musashi's expression darkened. "Well, I already felt rejected. Why add fuel to the fire?"

Suzuna thought for a moment then commented, "Maybe he was embarrassed?"

Musashi sighed again. "I don't think so. Besides, I think he likes Anezaki. I've seen them together after practice. They were in the clubroom, and it was obvious that they were talking about something important. Not to mention, they were standing really close, and Hiruma was blushing."

Suzuna grinned. "Blushing? You-nii?" She laughed. "I wish I saw that!" Seeing the look on Musashi's face, she calmed down. "Sorry, Musashan. Hey, can you trust me with something?" He looked at her questioningly as she bent forward a bit with her hands behind her back. She sounded really excited, making him wary. "Can I go ask You-nii about his relationship with Mamo-nee?"

Musashi looked at her for a moment then started to get up. "You know, I think I'll go with you. But he's not here today, so I think we should wait until he comes back."

"What if he doesn't come back?" Suzuna questioned.

"Well… I can call him if he doesn't come back this week."

"How about if he's not here by the day after tomorrow, you should call him," Suzuna argued.

Musashi sighed. "Okay."

Suzuna looked at him. "What are you so afraid of?" she asked.

"I… I don't know. I just…" he trailed off.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me," Suzuna said. "But let's go, okay? Everyone was worried about you."

"…Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stopped practice as they saw Suzuna speeding toward the field on her roller blades with Musashi trailing behind. As they approached the group, the team ran to meet them.

"Suzuna-chan, Musashi-san," Sena yelled.

"You're back!" the Ha Brothers added as Suzuna and Musashi stopped in front of them.

"We were worried," Yuimitsu informed them.

"Where were you?" Kurita asked, accompanied by a "Fugo!" from Kumosubi.

"I know where they were!" Taki exclaimed, spinning on one leg.

"Just the clubroom," Suzuna responded, ignoring her idiotic brother.

"Impossible!" Taki proceeded to fall on the ground dramatically.

"Sorry for worrying you," Musashi said, smiling a bit.

"No problem!" Monta replied for all of them.

"Ano… Musashi, is it true what Suzuna-chan said?" Kurita asked. Musashi looked at him blankly.

"That you like Hiruma-san," Jumonji finished.

Musashi's eyes widened as he blushed. He quickly covered his face with one hand and shut his eyes. "I forgot you told them that," he said, directed at Suzuna.

"I told you I did!" said girl replied.

"So is that a yes?" Togano asked.

"It has to be a yes!" Kuroki responded.

Musashi grunted, embarrassed. "…She's right," he answered, to the surprise of the entire team.

Meanwhile, after hearing this conversation, Mamori snuck off and hid behind the clubhouse, taking her phone out of her pocket. She hit speed dial 5 and let the phone ring.

After a moment, a person answered, "Yo, Manajerk."

Mamori grinned. "Hello, Hiruma-kun. I have some interesting news…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLIFFIE! XD

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. The Phone Call

Thanks for the review, gekokujou!

And this story is taking a turn for the better! (Or worse? Depends if you're a HiruMamo fan or a yaoi fan!)

Anyway, chapter six here, ready for reading! Please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mamori snuck off and hid behind the clubhouse, taking her phone out of her pocket. She hit speed dial 5 and let the phone ring.

After a moment, a person answered, "Yo, Manajerk."

Mamori grinned. "Hello, Hiruma-kun. I have some interesting news…."

"Keh, what is it?" he asked, curious.

"Well, you were right. Suzuna did go to him," she told him.

"And…?"

"And… he admitted he likes you."

There was silence for a moment.

"…He did, did he?" Hiruma questioned, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Happy much?" she asked. There was no response. "I'm just teasing, Hiruma-kun. But I'm glad your plan worked."

"…Keh. Me, too. And thanks for the help."

"You've thanked me a million times, Hiruma-kun. And as I've told you every time, I'm happy to help," Mamori replied. Smiling, she looked back on the events from a few weeks ago.

FLASHBACK:

Hiruma was sitting at the desk in the clubroom, cleaning his guns, while Mamori stood by and watched quietly.

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori started, shyly.

"Yeah, Manajerk?" came the reply.

"Do you… like anyone?" She fidgeted with her hands and couldn't seem to stand still.

"Hmm… why do you want to know?" he asked her, curious, still fiddling with one of his weapons.

"Because I… I like you, Hiruma-kun," she told him, blushing furiously.

Hiruma frowned and stood up, setting the gun down. He turned to face her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I _do_ like someone else."

Mamori looked down, saddened. She smiled sadly. "Oh, well, that's to be expected…" she trailed off. "Would you mind telling me who?"

He considered this. "You'd probably be disturbed if I told you."

She thought about this briefly. Then her eyes widened. "Are you… gay?"

Hiruma blushed a bit and glanced to the side. "…Maybe."

Mamori tried to wrap her mind around the idea. _'Hiruma-kun… is _gay_? I never would have thought that….'_ She sighed. "I understand."

Hiruma looked at her, surprised. He was not expecting that at all.

"Can you tell me who?" Seeing his slightly confused expression, Mamori elaborated, "Who do you like?"

Hiruma's face reddened more. "Um…."

"Nervous, much?" she asked, giggling. "Very uncharacteristic."

He frowned and fake-glared at her. "You, too."

"Yeah, but I just got rejected. I'm allowed to be out of character," she defended, crossing her arms.

Hiruma crossed his arms as well, slightly uncomfortable. "Well, I just came out of the closet," he argued back.

Mamori looked at him, surprised. "I'm the first you've told?"

Hiruma slowly unfolded his arms. "Yeah, you are. No one else has ever asked or noticed," he responded, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh… well, I guess that makes me special," Mamori teased, smiling.

Suddenly, the door opened. Seeing who it was, Hiruma blushed deeply and turned away. Curious, Mamori turned to see a straight-faced Musashi standing in the doorway.

Seeing that the two were clearly in the middle of an important conversation, Musashi said, "Sorry for interrupting. I'll come back later." He then stepped back outside and shut the door.

Mamori looked back at Hiruma. "I see." He caught her gaze. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Hiruma smiled a bit. "Thanks."

"But I might tease you a bit." He glared at her. "What?" she asked, innocently. "It's not everyday someone gets blackmail material on the great Hiruma Youichi."

It was quiet for a moment.

"…When you put it that way, I'm lucky it was you who found out," he commented, a bit relieved.

"Yup!" she replied, childishly. "Hey, if you need help with anything, come see me, okay? I'll be glad to help."

He looked at her for a moment, contemplatively. "…Okay. Thanks, Manajerk."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome." She walked to the door and gripped the handle. "Good luck with Musashi-kun," she added, then opened the door and left.

As the door closed behind her, Hiruma thought, _'Thanks, Anezaki. And… I'm sorry.'_ He then turned back toward his desk and sat down, returning to cleaning his guns.

END FLASHBACK.

'_It was fun to help Hiruma-kun,'_ Mamori thought,_ 'Even though I had a crush on him less than a month ago.'_

Interrupting her thoughts, Hiruma asked, "Hey, Manajerk, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just about the night I confessed," she replied.

Hiruma smirked. "Keh, I'm glad that turned out the way it did."

"Of course you are," Mamori commented. "You know he likes you now."

"Yeah, well," Hiruma responded, "I meant that we're friends now, and that you didn't cry. Most girls would have cried."

"Oh, come on, I'm stronger than most girls and you know it," Mamori joked. "I waited until I got home to cry."

Silence. _'Does he still feel guilty?'_ Mamori thought.

Hiruma started, "…I'm—"

"Don't apologize," she interrupted. "It's over and done with. And I don't want you to feel bad, okay?" she insisted. "I've gotten over it, so you should, too." There was no reply. "Trust me, Hiruma-kun."

"…Okay. I trust you," Hiruma said quietly. "But only because you've been such a great help."

Lightening the mood, Mamori fake-gasped. "Oh, my, was that a _compliment_? From the great Hiruma Youichi?"

Hiruma growled. "Stop teasing me."

Mamori imagined Hiruma's face at that moment, along with the many weapons he'd be firing if he could see her. "If looks could kill…" she said.

"Yeah, well, we know they can't," Hiruma mocked. "Otherwise, nearly everyone I've met would be dead."

Mamori laughed. "With the exception of Musashi-kun, of course." And now she could practically _hear_ his blush. "If only the others knew this side of you, Hiruma-kun. I don't think any of them would believe it if I said you blush a lot. And, you know, I can tell it's just getting darker. I never knew teasing someone could be so much fun." She grinned evilly.

"Keh, why do you think I love messing with people?" Hiruma commented, trying to get rid of what seemed to be a permanent streak of red across his face.

"Because it's fun," Mamori replied, giggling. "And I always thought you were just being mean," she added sarcastically.

"Kekeke," Hiruma cackled. "I was, Manajerk!"

Mamori laughed again. "Well, I'd better go, before they tear apart poor Musashi-kun," she said.

"Okay, bye, Manajerk."

"Bye, Hiruma-kun," she replied, and then closed her phone.


	7. Is It True?

Okay, guys! It's been only five days, but I've decided to update on Sundays probably-regularly, which means I'll update if I have time/remember. If I don't, you, gotta wait another week! Only exception is when I get reviews!

Anyway, chapter 7 is here! Yay! And were back to Flashback Central! There's still two more waiting!

Oh, and THIS chapter needs the warning.

WARNING: YAOI!

Please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day in school, Hiruma was nervous. _Extremely_ nervous. Extremely _uncharacteristically_ nervous.

Why, you ask?

Because he just found out the night before that his love is not unrequited.

Oh, and his love doesn't know it, either, because Hiruma found out from a different source.

Now, how to explain that one to a certain brunette?

"Hiruma-kun!" someone yelled from behind him as he was thinking all these thoughts.

There was only one person who called him that.

Hiruma turned around. "Yo, Manajerk," he said, watching her jog up to him.

"Good morning," Mamori replied, slowing down next to him. "Did you think about what you're going to tell him?"

"Keh, of course I didn't," he replied.

"I don't believe you," she said, scrutinizing him. "I'll bet you were just too nervous to come up with anything."

Hiruma paled a bit. "Keh. You know me too well, Manajerk."

Mamori smiled. "You let me, though. Anyway, do you know what you're going to do?" Hiruma shook his head. "Well, I think you should call him to a secluded room on the PA system. Then you can talk to him privately," she said.

"Kekeke, Little Miss Disciplinary is telling me to break the rules." He grinned.

"Oh, shut it," she said, hitting him lightly on the arm. "I'm a teenager, too, you know."

"Actually, I wasn't aware. You're always so mature," Hiruma commented.

Mamori blushed a bit. "Not lately, around you."

"Kekeke!" Hiruma cackled.

"Oh, there's Sara! I have to go, Hiruma-kun! Just keep in mind my idea, okay?" she told him, smiling.

"'Kay, see ya," he replied, giving her a wave.

She waved back and left, running toward her friend.

"Sara-chan!" she called.

"Mamori-chan," Sara replied, giggling. "You're awfully cheerful today."

Mamori looked at her, confused. "Aren't I always?"

"Not this much. Did something good happen?" she asked.

"Well, Hiruma-kun and I have gotten closer," the red-head answered.

"Ah," Sara said. "So, are you two dating? Everyone thinks you are."

Mamori blushed.

"Oh, the insanity!" Sara started. "The Angel and Devil of Deimon are dating!"

Mamori frowned. "We are not!"

Sara smirked at her. "Are you _sure_?"

"Yes, very," Mamori replied.

"Okay, if you insist. But I think he likes you," the girl said.

"Well, Sara-chan, I can tell you for a fact he doesn't. That's actually why we're closer these days. I've been helping him with his love life. "

"_Hiruma_-san has a _love life_?" Sara asked, surprised.

Mamori smiled. "Yeah. I'm really happy for him, actually. Everything seems to be working out."

"Aww, but I thought _you_ liked him."

Mamori looked up at the sky. "I did. And I told him so. But he turned me down." She saw the look on her friend's face and added, "Don't worry, I'm over him. And he isn't blackmailing me. Honestly, we're good friends now."

"I find it hard to believe anyone can be good friends with him…" Sara said.

Mamori smiled. "Well, it's not as strange as you'd think," she said, happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, in the classroom, Musashi noticed that Hiruma was missing. _'That's odd. He never misses school,'_ he thought, worried. _'I could have sworn he was here earlier.'_

Suddenly, a voice came on over the PA system. "Takekura Gen-san, please report to the office. Takekura Gen-san, please report to the office. Thank you."

Everyone in the room turned to stare at him. "Go ahead, Takekura-kun," the teacher said.

"Thank you, sensei," Musashi replied, standing and bowing. He then started to head toward the door. Just before he reached it, he caught Mamori's gaze. She winked at him and mouthed silently, "Good luck." He looked at her questioningly, then left the room.

As he arrived at the office, one of the secretaries nervously told him, "Y-you have a visitor on the roof, Takekura-san."

Confused, Musashi thought, _'On the roof?'_ He then smiled politely and thanked her before heading toward the stairs.

'_I feel like I'm running all around the school,'_ he thought. As he reached the door to the roof, he started feeling nervous. _'Calm down, there's no reason to be nervous,'_ he mentally told himself. He then reached for the handle and turned it, opening the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiruma turned as he heard the door opening. _'This is it,'_ he thought. _'Thanks, Manajerk, for the idea.'_

He looked up and saw Musashi standing in the doorway. "Hey, old man," he said.

"Hiruma," Musashi replied, surprised. "Did you call me up here?"

"Keh. _No, _the fairies did," he said sarcastically, grinning.

Musashi smirked in response. "So, what do you want?"

After a moment's pause, a straight-faced Hiruma said, "I heard about yesterday."

Musashi paled as he stared into Hiruma's eyes. _'He can't mean…!'_

"…That you like me." Musashi's eyes widened. "Is it true?" Hiruma asked.

"How did you…" Musashi trailed off.

Hiruma took a few steps forward, until he was a yard away from Musashi. "Is it true?" he asked again.

Musashi looked down and blushed. He heard Hiruma take a few more steps, and a pair of black shoes became visible.

Hiruma slowly reached an arm out, his hand lifting Musashi's chin. Their eyes locked, and Musashi could see the question being repeated again and again in the blonde's eyes. _'Is it true?'_ they seemed to say. And Musashi was inclined to answer.

"Yes," he whispered, breathily.

The next thing he knew, Hiruma had closed the distance between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Extreme cliffie! Not telling you anything! Muahahahaha!

Please REVIEW! The sooner you review, the sooner you get chapters! (Not really, but I still love reviews!) XD


	8. The Truth

Thanks for the review, gemmasteran!

I know you don't want these comments in the way of this chapter, but I'll say them anyway!

WARNING: YAOI!

Here's chapter 8! Please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kiss felt like heaven.

That was all Musashi could think before he was completely absorbed in the sensation. He had never expected such a thing to happen. But who was he to question it?

Hiruma's lips fit with his perfectly. He reached his arms around Hiruma's waist as he felt Hiruma's arms circle his neck and weave into his hair. They pulled each other close, holding their bodies as close as physically possible. Musashi moaned softly into the kiss, overcome with passion. He never wanted it to end, and neither did Hiruma.

Hiruma opened his mouth, allowing Musashi entrance. The brunette's tongue slid in and began to fight for dominance. Their battle seemed to last for a decade and a second all at once, and they soon had to part for air.

When Hiruma finally pulled away, he was panting. Feeling Hiruma's breath across his face, being able to kiss him, pressing their bodies close together, it all felt like bliss.

Panting, Musashi whispered, "Hiruma…."

"Yeah?" the blonde replied, breathily.

"Does this mean…?" he trailed off.

"Yeah…" Hiruma answered, leaning into Musashi's chest. "I like you, too."

Musashi smiled and closed his eyes, peaceful. He still wondered about one thing, though. "What about Anezaki?"

"She's just a friend," Hiruma replied calmly. "She's actually been helping me a lot with my feelings for you."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well," Hiruma started, "That night you walked in on us, she had actually just confessed to me." Feeling Musashi tense, Hiruma weaved his hands further into Musashi's hair and began to massage his scalp. Musashi relaxed and leaned his head into Hiruma's hands, breathing heavily. "Don't worry," Hiruma said. "I turned her down. She wanted to know who I liked, and then she guessed that I'm gay. That's when you walked in, and I guess she knew I liked you by the look on my face." Musashi smiled, listening to Hiruma's voice. "She was the first who knew, and she said she'd help me. So to be honest, without her, we wouldn't be here like this now," Hiruma finished.

"Then I suppose I'm forever grateful to her," Musashi commented.

"Me, too. I owe her a lot."

Musashi suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Hiruma?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're gay, why did you kiss her?"

Musashi could hear the smirk in Hiruma's voice. "It was all part of the act."

"Act?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, it had to do with that bet with Agon." Musashi stiffened. "It was fake."

"What—?" Musashi asked, startled.

"It was all part of a different bet I'd made with Agon. And Manajerk agreed to help me with it," Hiruma said. "I can tell you what happened afterwards," he said, and began the story.

FLASHBACK:

Mamori stood in the clubroom at the school the night after the game with the Shinryuji Nagas. Hiruma was sitting in front of her, on the couch. He propped his head on his hand, and his elbow rested on the arm of the couch. His legs were crossed leisurely, and he watched Mamori put her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?" he replied, smirking.

"Can you tell me what the bet was now? Because it clearly wasn't the show you put on earlier." She looked at him, annoyed. "I told you I'm happy to help, and I understand that I can ruin a plan by knowing what it is during said plan, but I still expect you to tell me about it afterwards. You told me, 'It's over once I kiss you,' so it's obviously over now."

Hiruma sighed. "Okay. Basically, we bet on who would win the game. You already know that if Dread Head won the bet, he'd get a date with you." At this, she nodded. He continued, "But if I won the bet, he agreed to act out that other bet."

"I see. So the part about you quitting was fake?" she asked, uncrossing her arms and sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, it was. But I have to keep up the act or it won't work. I expect you to keep it up as well," he told her.

"Of course. I'm happy to help, remember? I'm glad you came to me with this." She smiled and looked up. "Sigh… I wish I could fall in love with someone like you have..." She looked up. "I'm almost jealous of you."

Hiruma smiled. "I'll help you out when the time comes. I owe you, right?"

"I wouldn't say that, but I'm happy to accept your help." She smiled. "You know, when no one else is around, we act like really good friends."

"We _are_ really good friends." Mamori looked at him, surprised. "Come on, Manajerk," Hiruma said, grinning. "You know my biggest secret, and you haven't blackmailed me yet. I don't know anyone else who wouldn't blackmail me if they had the chance."

She caught his gaze. "I think there are plenty of people who'd react like I did. You're more cared about than you think, especially by our team. And even more so by a specific kicker." She grinned at his blush.

He glared at her. "You'll never stop teasing me, will you?" he asked.

"Nope, not until you're together!" She watched his blush deepen, and laughed cheerfully. "And you can't blackmail me about it."

"I know," Hiruma responded, sighing. "I wouldn't even want to, with all the help you've given me."

"I'm glad," she said. "But I've just got one thing to say."

He raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"No more kissing me," she informed him, folding her arms. "From now on, it's off limits, even for a bet. There's only one person you should be kissing, and it most certainly isn't me."

His face reddened considerably and he looked away. "It was only once. And you know I'm gay."

She laughed again at his expression. "Yeah, I know. I wanted to make you blush." He glared at her. "Anyway, can you tell me the point of the bet?"

He thought for a moment. "Well… I figured the Shrimp's little girlfriend will do some snooping if I caused a scene like that."

"Yeah, that is like Suzuna," Mamori commented. "But hey, are they actually dating?"

"Kekeke," Hiruma cackled. "Of course not, but they should be. The Shrimp's ten times to shy to ask her out."

"Maybe she'll ask Sena out. That'd be nice," Mamori said, hopeful for her friend and her younger "brother."

"Maybe. But anyway, If the Old Man acts even a little bit different than usual, I fully expect her to go to him about our relationship." Hiruma looked to the side. "Assuming he likes me back, that is."

Mamori smiled kindly. "If you think he does, I'm sure he does. You're the smartest person I know. Not to mention, the best actor. I think this will turn out fine," she said reaching over and squeezing his hand.

He blushed at her comments and pulled his hand away. "Thanks, Manajerk," he whispered quietly.

"Anytime."

END FLASHBACK.

Musashi took a deep breath, taking in Hiruma's scent. "I can't believe she agreed to all of that. Especially since she had no idea what would happen."

Hiruma smiled. "I know. And she called me last night, too, and told me what happened."

"I'm glad," Musashi said.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Damn it," Hiruma swore.

Musashi leaned back and raised his eyebrows. "What was that for?"

"It's lunch time. People will be coming up here."

"Ah. We'd better go, then," Musashi said. He let go of Hiruma and backed up a bit.

"I think you're forgetting something," Hiruma told him.

"Oh? What?"

"Two things, actually. First, what does this make us?" Hiruma asked.

Musashi smiled lovingly. "Well, what do _you _think? Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend, Hiruma?"

Hiruma beamed back. "Of course, Old Man. Kekeke."

"Are you going to keep calling me that?"

"Yeah," Hiruma replied, grinning.

Musashi sighed. "Fine, for now. And what was the second thing?"

Hiruma smirked and grabbed the front of Musashi's shirt. "This."

And he leaned in for another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, there's only one more chapter! So please REVIEW!


	9. The End

Thanks for the second review, gemmasteran!

This is the last chapter!

So...

Chapter 9! Review please!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that same day, Hiruma and Musashi walked to practice together. Arriving at the same time, they made the rest of the team suspicious. However, their suspicion was soon forgotten as they remembered that Hiruma had quit only a few days before.

"Hirumaaaaa!" Kurita yelled, running toward him with his arms held out. Hiruma grabbed Musashi's hand and pulled the two of them out of the way. Kurita was less lucky and continued running until he hit the wall. Everyone else looked on in various stages of amusement and shock.

"Hiruma-san!" Monta said. "I thought you quit!"

"Kekeke! It was all an act, Butt Monkey!" Hiruma cackled, highly amused.

"Wait, so you didn't quit?" Yukimitsu asked.

"Nope." The entire team looked at him, shocked.

Kurita, hearing this, charged at Hiruma again, crying. "Hirumaaaaaaaa!"

"Oi, Shrimp!" Hiruma yelled, dodging Kurita again.

"Y-Yes, Hiruma-san?" Sena responded fearfully.

"Where's Manajerk?" he asked.

"Ano… I think Mamori-nee-chan's out on the bench by the field."

"Thanks!" Hiruma shouted behind him as he pulled Musashi by the hand out of the room. Everyone watched on, their suspicion returning.

"Okay, so first off, he _didn't _quit?" Monta asked.

"Apparently not," Yukimitsu answered.

"Fugo!" Kumosubi said.

"I knew he didn't quit!" Taki sang, spinning. This brought on many cries of, "You did not!"

"Impossible!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at Taki's stupidity.

"Anyway, do you think something happened between those two?" Jumonji asked, back to the more important conversation.

"Probably," Togano answered.

"They're acting very different," Kuroki said.

"Let's find out!" Monta exclaimed. Everyone was in agreement. They all finished changing and then hurried outside to the field.

Meanwhile, Hiruma headed toward the bench where Mamori sat, Musashi in tow. "Yo, Manajerk!" he called.

Mamori stood up, surprised. "Oh, Hiruma-kun. You're here. I thought you wouldn't be back until…" she trailed off, seeing Musashi and Hiruma's linked hands. Her face then started to light up. "Did you…?" She started, facing Hiruma.

"Yeah," Hiruma said, grinning. He lifted their hands. "We're together now."

Mamori started jumping up and down happily, and Musashi blushed a bit at Hiruma's bluntness.

"Anezaki," Musashi said, causing her to settle down and listen, "Hiruma's told me about your help. Thank you. For everything." He bowed slightly.

Mamori smiled. "You don't have to be so formal, Musashi-kun. I was happy to help. And I'm so happy for you guys!" she exclaimed. Hiruma and Musashi both smiled back.

"Oi!" Monta yelled from behind them. They turned around to face him, briefly letting go of each other's hands before reconnecting again. "So you guys _are_ dating now?"

"We are," Musashi said, smiling.

"That was quick," Yukimitsu said.

"Yeah, we just found out about this yesterday," Jumonji said.

"I knew all along!" Taki shouted.

"You did not!" All of the first years yelled at him.

"Ne, Hiruma! Musashi! Why didn't you guys tell me about this?" Kurita whined, tearing up.

The two sweat-dropped. "We didn't tell each other, either, Kurita," Musashi said, trying to console him.

"Keh, damn Fatty," Hiruma added, grinning.

Then, out of nowhere, Suzuna appeared on her roller blades, rushing at full speed toward the new couple.

"You-nii, Musashan! Congratulations!" she said, coming to a stop right in front of them.

"Kekeke," Hiruma laughed.

"Thanks, Suzuna-chan," Musashi said. "It's actually partially because of you that we're together. Hiruma only found out because you told everyone."

Suzuna beamed. "Really? Yay! Glad I could help!" She spun around on her roller skates, excited.

"You look like your brother! Kekeke!" Hiruma laughed.

Suzuna suddenly stopped and glared at him. "Oh yeah? Well, you look like a freakish yellow porcupine!" she yelled, sticking out her tongue.

"Keh, nice try, Shrimp!" Hiruma replied, smirking.

"Oh, Hiruma," Mamori sang, "You two haven't changed yet!"

Hiruma paused, then sighed. "Fine, let's go, Old Man," he said, pulling Musashi with him.

"Don't do anything perverted!" Mamori yelled behind them. "We don't have time for that!"

Hiruma and Musashi both blushed furiously. The Devil turned around and yelled, "SHUT UP, DAMN MANAJERK!" then stormed off, a red faced Musashi following him.

Back near the field, every one of the Devil Bats, along with Suzuna, started at Mamori in awe. The manager was laughing her head off, and none of them had ever seen her act like that. She finally calmed down a bit, wiping tears from her eyes, and saw the looks on their faces.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Um…" Sena started, a bit speechless.

"You… just…" Monta attempted.

"We've never…" Jumonji tried.

"Mamo-nee!" Suzuna exclaimed, ignoring everyone else's failures. "You're acting so different! I've never heard you say something like that!"

"Me neither, Mamori-nee-chan," Sena added, able to speak again.

"Oh… hmm… I suppose not," Mamori said, sweat-dropping. "I guess I only act like that around Hiruma…."

Suzuna looked at her quizzically. "Are you _sure _you're over him?"

Mamori smiled. "Positive. We're just really good friends now."

"How can you be really good friends with _Hiruma_-san?" Kuroki asked.

"It's called blackmail," Mamori said, grinning evilly.

Silence.

"What has he done to her?" Monta yelled. "My wonderful Mamori-san has turned evil!"

Mamori giggled. "Relax, Monta-kun. I was joking."

More silence.

"…Oh."

"Anyway, you guys, we should start practice," the redhead said, turning to face the field.

"But Hiruma-san isn't here yet," Sena commented.

"I know, but knowing him, it might take a while." Everyone looked at her, confused. "It's not important. Just stay away from the locker room before they come back," Mamori added.

Silence.

"…Oh," the Ha-Ha brothers said, blushing. Everyone else was still confused. Then Suzuna started grinning.

"Well, I don't know," the blunettte started. "I think we should go check on them."

Seeing the look on her face, the rest of the team seemed to catch on.

"N-no, Suzuna-chan! We have to stay away!" Sena exclaimed, nervous and embarrassed.

Suzuna laughed. "Don't worry, just joking!"

Mamori smiled. "Okay, now, practice time, everyone!"

"Okay!" the entire team yelled as they ran onto the field, ready for a hard day's work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Musashi and Hiruma were in the locker room. They were in the middle of changing—both had their football pants on, and neither had put a shirt on yet. Just then, Hiruma turned around.

"Hey, Old Man."

Musashi looked behind him. "What?"

Before he knew what was happening, Hiruma had him pinned to the wall. He pressed close to the brunette, his arms on either side of him.

"H-Hiruma!" Musashi stuttered, surprised. Then Hiruma leaned his head down and proceeded to suck on Musashi's neck.

"Aah…" Musashi moaned. "H-Hiruma… we have… practice…" he trailed off.

Hiruma grinned and looked up. "Manajerk knows we'll be here a while. She mentioned it, so it has to happen." Musashi blushed. "You know, you look adorable when you blush like that." This only made his face redder.

As Hiruma went back to his previous actions, Musashi spoke breathily, "D-don't… you'll leave… a mark…."

"That's the point," Hiruma replied, grinning manically.

"Aah…. Fine… then…" Musashi got out. Then, suddenly, he flipped them, and their positions were switched. Hiruma was now being pressed against the lockers as Musashi stood over him, their hands entwined against the cold surface. "Then you get one, too." Hiruma's eyes widened as Musashi leaned down and licked at his neck. He then started biting and sucking at the soft skin, and Hiruma moaned quietly.

"O-Old Man…" he said panting.

"What was that?" Musashi asked, smirking.

Hiruma shut his eyes. "Aah… Gen…" he whispered.

Musashi backed up and looked into the blonde's eyes. "Say it again."

Hiruma gazed back at him, smirking slightly. "Gen."

Hearing his love call him by name drove him mad. Musashi leaned forward and captured Hiruma's lips in a deep kiss, causing them both to moan. Hiruma lightly bit Musashi's bottom lip, and Musashi opened his mouth. Their tongues started to dance in a heated battle, with neither side winning. After a minute, Musashi had to pull back for air.

They were both panting heavily, and they could feel each other's heart beats through their skin.

Hiruma gazed up at Musashi and said, "I think we'd better go now."

"Yeah…." Musashi looked deep into Hiruma's eyes.

"But more importantly…" he trailed off. Musashi looked at him questioningly. After a moment, Hiruma whispered, "Gen?"

"Yeah?" Musashi replied, still breathing heavily.

"I love you."

Musashi looked down at Hiruma's blushing face and his body filled with warmth. He had never felt so happy in his entire life. He smiled, overjoyed. "I love you too, Youichi."

He watched Hiruma's face light up, and his smile was returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, the end! It's finally over! I may have updated these really fast, but in reality, I've been writing this story for over a year! (However, I just wrote literally half of it within two days.)

I hope you liked it!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
